Health Class
by Sunkissed Guacamole
Summary: Wyldon has decided to put Kel and the gang in Health Class. Fun ensues, romance blooms, and homework assignments that have EVERYONE embarrassed. K&N ABANDONED, DISCONTINUED, ON HIATUS AND SUCH!
1. The First Day

Well, I know I have two other fics going on right now, but I got this idea during "health" class and well…this is what happened. I don't really like the result of this but oh well.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been mine. Never will be mine. Well the characters and the places anyway.

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan now in her second year of page training, and all of the boys currently in their page training at the palace, waited for Lord Wyldon to arrive for dinner. Soon enough he came, said the evening prayer, they ate their food, and then the meal was over. Just as all the pages were about to get up to leave, Wyldon stood and cleared his throat. At this all of the pages stopped and looked in his direction. 

"I have an announcement to make." Wyldon said, his voice louder then necessary. All of the pages sat back down. Some had curious looks on their face and others had bored looks. Neal included. Kel, on the other hand had no expression on her face at all, for her Yammani mask was in place. "Starting tomorrow, you will all be taking a health class after dinner." Most of the pages groaned. "There will be a class every week. The purpose of this class is to teach you about the human body, and the care of it. You will also learn precautions, and important information that will be vital to your lives after you achieve your shields. You are dismissed." Wyldon finished. The pages and squires left, some complaining loudly about the added class.

"I can't believe the Stump would add another class!" Neal whined loudly as they were headed back to Neal's rooms to start their nightly study group. "And it's a health class to boot!"

"But it's for the better right?" Kel asked. Neal just snorted.

(((Tomorrow)))

The next evening, Kel, Neal, and all the others headed down to a room they had never been in before. It was covered with detailed pictures of a male and females body; there were also two person desks instead of the usual one person. All of them sat down and waited nervously for the teacher to arrive. Kel and Neal were seated together. He kept grumbling to himself about stupid Stumps and stupid health classes. The teacher arrived. He was a middle aged man who was neither ad friendly looking as Myles or as mean looking as the priests who taught their other classes. He was about five feet and seven inches tall, with graying black hair. He had stony black eyes with a hidden emotion, and a thin mouth with smiles tucked away at the corners.

"I am Sir Broderick of Summers Hollow, and I am to be your health teacher." He said. His voice was deep, almost too deep to understand, and he spoke with the air of someone intelligent. "In this class, we will learn about the male and female body, and other things you may guess."

"But I thought this was supposed to be a health class!" Owen whispered to Merric, who he was sitting by.

"Today we will start with the male." Broderick said. "Can anyone name all of the parts?" He asked. No one made a sound. Kel, who was sitting towards the back of the class, her face expressionless, was trying to keep herself from blushing, while staring wide eyed at the teacher. "Ok then. Well then I shall explain it. Here we have the…" The talk lasted for an hour when the bell rang. "I want you all to draw a diagram of the male's body and label all of the parts."

All of the pages rushed out of the class to do their nights homework, which was no easier since they had an extra assignment.

"I can't believe health class has homework!" cried Neal exasperated.

"But we _do_ have a week to do it," Kel reminded him.

"But its still homework," Neal retorted as they walked into his rooms to join the rest of the pages that had accumulated there.

* * *

As I said before I don't really like this one but I got his sudden burst of braveness and here it is. If you like it, you review it. If you hate it, you flame it. That's all I can say. If you do flame it, I don't care, it just means that someone agrees with me. My original idea for this story is completely different than this. I just needed something to make my idea work. 


	2. Homework

Wow. I can't believe a whole bunch of people liked it. I thought it would be a dud. This chapter will be better. At least I think it will be. And just so you know, thanks to a reviewer, the health class is for fourth year and third year pages. And Kel and Neal are in their fourth year. So that makes Kel…14? And Neal how old? I will try to make this a Kel/Neal fic, but I have never tried it before.

* * *

Kel, and the others were working on their math homework when Kel suddenly spoke up. 

"Um…Guys?" She asked. All of them made grunting noises in reply. "Well, shouldn't we at least _start_ to work on our health class diagram since we have that calss tomorrow?" Still, none of them said anything; they just made more grunting noises except these were more forceful. Kel sighed. _Men. You can never reason with them._ She thought.

"Guys, Kel is right." Merric said after five minutes of silence. "I mean if we don't do this, think of what he'll make us do as punishment…" This woke the boys up. They hurriedly put away their math, and pulled out fresh sheets of parchment. Kel sighed and followed, just a beat behind. They started working on their diagrams. Kel was having serious trouble. She was struggling with herself because she was sitting in a room full of males, while trying to draw parts that she had never seen before. Unless you count her nephews that weren't potty trained. She was trying to rely on that memory which, she had last seen over three years ago, when she looked over at all the other's papers. Theirs were _much_ better than hers, and some were almost done. Compared to hers, they wore works of art. _The reason theirs are so much better than mine is because they've seen it every day and know what it looks like!" _Kel thought.

"Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to turn in," Kel said with a fake yawn. She gathered up her things and left with a hasty goodbye. She thought maybe Lalasa could help her with her project. But she was wrong.

"Milady!" Lalasa cried. "I haven't seen it anymore than you have!"

"But surely you have taken a health class before?" Kel replied with hope in her voice.

"No, milady, I am but a poor common girl, the only health class I had was a talk with my mother when I got my monthlies." Kel groaned.

"Now I'll never get it done!" Kel cried in exasperation.

"Well, you could always go ask master Nealan for help," Lalasa said with a wicked gleam in her eye. Kel wondered how much she knew or guessed about her feelings towards Neal.

"I suppose you are right." Kel mumbled and headed out the door, unaware that there was only five minutes left until lights out.

Kel arrived at Neal's room, hesitated, and then knocked. She heard a thump and some unintelligible grumbling coming from inside Neal's room. Then the door opened to reveal a tousled Neal wearing only a loincloth. Kel blushed pink at the sight of him like this and hurriedly put it behind her Yammani mask. But she couldn't help to think how good his body looked…_NO! BAD Kel!_

"And what business might you have waking me up in the middle of the night, milady?" Neal asked, his speech slurred from sleep.

"Well…Um…Ineedhelp," Kel mumbled in a rush.

"Huh?" Neal asked, one eyebrow cocked, fully awake now.

Kel took a deep breath.

"I need help with this," Kel repeated, thrusting the piece of paper that held a half of something drawn on it. Neal took the paper and looked at it. Then a smile appeared on his face. "And besides, it isn't even past lights out anyways."

"Why of course gently lady," Neal replied with one of his wicked smiles. He drew her into his room and closed the door. When Kel protested, Neal shushed her. "We won't get this done before lights out, and we don't want to get caught do we?" Kel sighed. Again. "So… you need help on our health assignment it looks like?" Neal asked after he had put a pair of breeches on. Kel just nodded, barely concealing her blush. Neal drew another chair over to his desk and motioned for her to sit. She sat. "So what? You have never seen a man naked before? Is that why you're having trouble?" Neal asked as soon as she was settled. Kel nodded miserably. "I mean, I know a way I could help you, but I don't think you'd like it." Neal remarked. Kel's eyes went wide. "But don't worry, I have another idea!" He added hastily. "I will help you verbally."

For about an hour, Kel and Neal worked on Kel's health assignment. Kel doing most of the work and Neal occasionally correcting.

"Neal, what does that part look like again?" Kel asked, pointing to an area on the paper.

"Hold on, I'll go check," He replied getting up. A sudden thought struck Kel. But to her intense relief, Neal had gone and gotten his paper. Between him and his paper, Kel's was done in no time. Kel stood up and gathered her paper. Neal walked her to the door. Kel turned around to face him.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

"You are welcome," he replied also with a smile. But this time it wasn't his normal wicked smile; it was a smile of friendship and caring. Neal respected her and cared about her. And it touched her. Their eyes caught and held. Neither of them moved. It was Kel who finally broke out of her revere.

"Well, I guess I better go," Kel said awkwardly. Neal nodded and checked to see if the coast was clear before letting her out. She waved goodbye and strolled down the hall towards her room. She didn't hear the whispered "Goodnight Kel."

* * *

Whew! This chappie for sure has more of Kel's reactions in it then the last one. Love it? Hate it? Please tell me. Sorry about the shortness. I think that this is as long as most of the chapters are going to be. Some may be longer. I dunno. 


	3. Second Day of Class and Help

Heath class was always my least favorite class. I guess the feeling's mutual.

Disclaimer: None of the following belong to me: Kel, Neal, Tortall, Peachblossom…the list goes on and on.

* * *

Kel, Neal, and the gang all walked miserably to health class, dragging their feet the whole way.

"Heath class…" Neal said dramatically, his hand extended. "We walk to our doom!" Kel cuffed him on the head.

"It's just a class Neal," Kel said, shaking her head. "We're all going to survive." All of her friends stopped and stared at her with looks of horror on their faces. She just kept on walking.

When they arrived at their class, they took the same seats as before. Kel looked around the room, really seeing it for the first time. As her eyes passed over the poster of the male body, she blushed. Neal saw the blush.

"What was that for?" He asked. Kel could only point. Once Neal saw what she was pointing at, he too blushed. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Sir Broderick came in.

"Good morning class," He said in his deep voice. "Would you please come up and give me your diagrams of the male body?" He asked. All of the pages slowly got up and turned in their work. "Today we will learn about the female's body." Most of the pages snickered, while some blushed. Neal looked over at Kel to find her sunk so low in her seat that only the top of her head was visible. The small amount of flesh that was could be seen was very red. "Page Keladry, please sit up," Sir Broderick said as soon as he saw her. Kel sat up reluctantly, still very red. Then Sir Broderick began his lesson. "Can anyone tell me anything about the female body?" He asked the class. Like the last class, no one said a word. "Page Keladry? Surely you know something?" He asked. Kel's blush deepened, even though she fought to keep it under control. (She failed miserably). She shook her head.

"You'd think she would…" Quinden muttered at the back of the class. All of Kel's friends stirred, wanting to beat Quinden to a bloody pulp. But they couldn't exactly use the traditional excuse when a teacher was on the room…

"Now here we have…" Broderick began the explanation. This lesson was longer than the previous on because there were constant interruptions of laughter. Only Kel's friends were silent. Neal looked particularly flustered. He kept glancing over at Kel and blushing every time Sir Broderick mentioned something that involved Kel.

"Now when a girl turns about 13 or so, she begins a monthly cycle. It means that the woman is ready to have children." Sir Broderick said towards the end of the class. "Anything else you would like to add Page Keladry?" At this, most of the boys stared at Kel.

"No Sir," Kel said very quietly, her face blank, but a blush on her cheeks. It was at these times when Neal blushed. He felt sorry for his best friend. He thought they had it bad when Sir Broderick talked about the male body. But this was much worse. There were so many men. And one girl. _Girl? _He asked himself, startled. Up until then, Neal and the others hadn't thought of Kel as a girl. Let alone a mature woman. He was deep in his thoughts, not paying attention to the lesson, when a paper was shoved onto his and Kel's desk. He picked it up and discovered that it was his diagram of the male body. A little note was scribbled at the top. It read: **_Exceptional Job! Keep up the good work! _**Neal was proud of himself and sneaked a glance at Kel's paper. Her note said: **_I was astounded when I saw this. I was expecting something that looked like a squirrel. You were paying attention. Good girl. _**Neal smiled at her grade and looked at Kel. She was looking at him, a strange emotion in her eyes. But that quickly vanished when she saw him looking.

"I owe this to you," Kel whispered, tapping a finger on her paper. "Thank you." Neal didn't get a chance to answer for the bell rang.

"I'd like a diagram of the female's body with labels, just like the one you did of the male. You are dismissed." Sir Broderick told the class as they were walking out the door.

(((That night)))

Kel and all of her friends sat in the library working on their health class diagrams. It was Kel's idea to go to the library. (It was uncomfortably hot in Neal's room).

This time, it was Kel whose diagram was good and the boys who needed serious help. Kel looked up from her finished diagram and looked at Neal's. His was…to put it nicely: horrible. She supposed he hadn't seen it before. Then she looked at Merric's. His was a different story. His diagram looked like…mush. He was in terrible need off help. She could say the same for everyone else. But she was too shy to help.

(((An hour later)))

Kel had only a breastband and a loincloth on when there was a knock at the door. Forgetting her appearance, she opened the door. There was Neal, Merric, Owen, Faleron, Esmond, Prosper, and to her surprise, Quinden. Merric coughed and Kel looked down. Her eyes went wide and she flushed. She looked back up and saw their faces. Neal and Merric were blushing, Owen, Esmond, Prosper, and Faleron were all staring open mouthed, and Quinden was scrutinizing her, a smirk on his face. She stared back at them, and then slammed the door. She hurriedly put breeches and a shirt on, not lacing her shirt all the way before she opened the door again.

(((Neal's POV)))

Neal and the others walked to Kel's rooms. They all needed help on homework. Badly. So they used their best resource. Neal knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a half naked Kel. _A very beautiful half naked Kel…_ Neal thought to himself. _NO! Bad Neal! She's you're best friend! And sexless! _Argued one part of his brain. _No, she's Kel. The girl. My girl._

Neal was staring at Kel, unaware that he was blushing. She was extremely flustered, and she looked like she was about to burst into flames. _Poor Kel…_ He mused. _She must be so embarrassed. But she is so hot right now…_ he began to think. But suddenly the door slammed in their faces.

"I didn't know," Merric said. Neal raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know she had a body."

"But we see it every day!" Owen said, confused.

"He's talking about her curves," Quinden snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Curves?" Owen asked. Still confused. Merric pointed to his chest, then his hips. "Ohhhhh!"

Neal shook his head as the door opened.

(((Kel's POV)))

Kel opened the door to reveal a whole bunch of boys. Most of them blushing when they saw her again. She had mostly composed herself, but a slight pinkish tint still resided in her cheeks.

"Come in," Kel said, her voice a little shaky. Once they all filed in, she turned to face them. She noticed that most of the boys were staring at her unlaced shirt that went extremely low. "What do you boys need?" She questioned, still not bothering to lace up her shirt. It was Neal who answered.

"We need your help."

"Let me guess," Kel said with a smile. "Health class?" All of them nodded. Kel gestured for them to sit on the floor while she grabbed her paper.

She spent the next hour correcting and helping the boys get their diagrams done. She only had one interruption. The lights out bell. As he did before, Neal got up and closed her door. They all finished their diagrams with a sigh of relief and all left one at a time until only Neal was left. He was on his way out the door when he suddenly stopped. He turned to face her.

"Thank you for helping us," He said quietly.

"It was nothing." She replied just as quiet. "Besides. Now I don't owe you." Neal chuckled.

"That's true." He replied. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun! A KISS! I know you've all been waiting. Even though it wasn't on the lips, does it still count? It was as long as I could make it. So review! Peace OUT! 


	4. The Aftermath:::of Yesterday

I know, I know, I know…Kel isn't the type to open the door half naked. But as I clearly forgot to mention, Kel was changing into her nightclothes, that's why she was half naked, and she was too deep in thought to realize it. See, she was thinking about Neal. Is that better? I think I made an error in the last chappie…isn't Faleron a year older than Kel? So that would make him a squire right? And I'm glad the kiss on the cheek thing counted. Hopefully, Kel will get a real one today. Or maybe tomorrow…depends on when I write that part…if I write that part…

Disclaimer: I do not own this. I repeat, do NOT own this. I repeat…

* * *

_He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek._

All Kel could do was stare. And maybe blush, but mostly stare. She was staring at the spot Neal was standing a few minutes ago. Where he was standing when he kissed her. Then he had rushed out the door without a backward glance. Kel could not believe what had just happened. Neal had kissed her. Not a real kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. _But what if he had done it on a dare? _Kel thought to herself. She couldn't bear to think that he had done it on a dare. It would break her heart.

"Milady?" Lalasa asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Kel replied, coming out of her reverie.

"As you say milady," Lalasa replied with a smile, and retreated behind her little wall thing. Kel sighed and started getting ready for bed. Again. She was crawling into bed when an image filled her minds eye: it was Neal, smiling and looking at her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

(((In the morning)))

Kel left her room, aware of the events of last night. She avoided all of her fellow pages as best she could, without being conspicuous. When she reached the mess hall, she discovered that avoiding pages was impossible. She gathered her tray, porridge, and some fruit, and sat down in her usual seat at her usual table. The only problem with that was that Neal sat on her right, and Merric on her left. And everyone else everywhere else.

All of her friends sat down around her, not saying a word. Not even looking at her. Or trying not to at least. The Neal arrived. She watched him collect his food and walk all the way to their table, her spoon frozen in place. Merric and Owen watched this with interest, noting that Neal seemed to be aloof in his own thoughts while Kel seemed to be transfixed with Neal. Merric didn't know what was going on, but he intended to find out.

Neal walked up to the table and sat down. He began eating his breakfast without even glancing at Kel. Kel sighed quietly, resuming her breakfast. Neal wasn't the only one not talking…the table was silent. Almost as if someone had died. Kel looked up from her porridge, and saw all eyes on her. Kel, deciding to end the silence, spoke up.

"Good morning boys," She said, cheerfully, attempting a smile.

"I hate to break it to you Kel, but you're a little bit late…" Merric replied, trying not to stare. Kel glared, and most of the gang chuckled. All except Neal. She looked at him, expectantly, waiting for his remark that would brighten her day. But it never came. Neal didn't even look up. A flicker of sadness showed in her eyes before she banished it behind her Yamani mask. _He did it on a dare. _Kel thought. _That's why he can't look at me._

(((Neal's POV)))

_I can't believe I kissed her. She probably hates me now. _Neal thought miserably. But it had felt so right. And he couldn't help himself. She was just standing there, in her breeches and shirt like always. _But why was that time different? _Neal asked himself while eating his porridge, completely unaware of the hesitant, slow conversation going on around him. Maybe it was the fact that he had seen his crush half naked in front of him just an hour before. _Crush? _Neal's mind asked. Neal's mind asked. _Yes. Crush. _Neal's mind smiled. Or maybe it was the fact that his _crush_ had her shirt practically unlaced, and going past the "LOW" mark for Kel. (Which was just below her shoulders…) He had thought she looked good like that. She should do that more often…But he kept returning to the thoughts that…_SHE HATES ME! _And _Oh Mithros! I have a CRUSH on my BEST FRIEND!_

(((Kel's POV)))

Kel really didn't know what to think after Neal was so clearly ignoring her. Her best friend. Ignoring her. The conversation that was going on was innocent talk. She noticed that all of her friends clearly avoided anything that had to do with knighthood, for fear it might lead on to talk about teaching, then to teachers, then to classes, then to health class, then to homework, then, finally to the incidents of last night. And anything else that could lead to the "incident". Such as insert anything you can think of that could eventually lead to the "incident" as Kel had put it. So basically they talked about the weather, food, and the weather in particular.

Kel decided to take action.

"Guys," Kel began, her tone of voice suggesting that this was important, "I have something to say." At this all of the boys (including Iden and Warric, who weren't even there when the "incident" happened) were paying rapt attention. Neal was looking at her with a strange emotion in his eyes, that Kel couldn't quite place. Was it hate? Was it regret? Was it…love? Kel took a deep breath and began. "I am sorry for what happened last night." Not a hair moved. "It was my fault, and I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention, and I was…lost in my thoughts." She said with a glance at Neal. "And only until after you left, did I remember that I had forgotten to lace up my shirt. I am sorry if I offended any of you. I truly didn't mean to." By now Kel had acquired a small pinkish tint to he cheeks. Kel looked down, afraid to see their reactions. A warm hand clasped her shoulder. So did another. She looked up into the smiling faces of her friends.

"Kel, we weren't even mad in the first place," Merric said.

"Yeah!" Owen piped up, "in fact, we didn't mind it at all!" Merric slapped his forehead. "What?" Owen asked innocently. Esmond leaned over to explain it to him. "Oh! Sorry Kel!" He said, sheepish. "I didn't mean it the way it came out!"

"I know," Kel replied calmly. She looked up into the face of the person whose hand still clasped her shoulder. It was Neal. She smiled up into his face tentatively, as if asking if he was angry. He replied with a smile and a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder.

(((That night)))

Neal caught her just as she was about to enter her rooms after their study group was done.

"Kel, I thought what you did this morning at breakfast was brave. I don't think I could have done that." Neal said in a half whisper. He then seized her in a fierce hug. "You are the best friend I have ever known." He whispered. He looked like he was about to kiss her again, but thought better of it. He let go of her with a smile and strode down the hallway. Just as he was about to turn into his room, he stopped. He turned around, an odd look on his face. "Oh and by the way Kel," He called, "you should wear your shirt unlaced more often." He then disappeared into his room before Kel could reply.

* * *

I know, its short. And I know, no kiss. But a kiss next chappie I PROMISE! I just needed a filler chapter. Oh, and incase some of you guys didn't notice, I changed my Penname…it is now: Sunkissed Guacamole. I just thought Guacamole13 was boring. I think it is kind of weird though…and SARAH made me do it! Has anyone else noticed that all of my stories are about romance? And that all three of them have Kel in them…in fact, two of them are solely ABOUT Kel…ANYways…review please. Because it makes me feel happy. 


	5. The New Assignment

Hmmm…lets see…well…thank you to all my beautiful reviewers! You guys are awesome! Just to clear some things up: **health class is for 3rd and 4th years. Kel, Neal, and the gang are in their fourth year, while Owen is in his 3rd year. **Is that better? I hope so…a lot of people seem to have missed the last time I mentioned this in chapter two. I don't blame you…I hardly ever read the notes at the begging of stories…and yet, here I am…mindlessly rambling…

Disclaimer: how do you say, "I don't own this" in Spanish?

* * *

"_You should wear your shirt unlaced more often." He then disappeared into his room before Kel could reply._

_Oh my! _Kel thought to herself. _He did **not** just say that!_ She was smiling hugely, her eyes wide, and a mixture of happiness and shock could be seen on her face. It was the most emotion she had shown in like forever. And it all happened at one time. And no one was there to see it. She retreated into the safety of her rooms to replay Neal's comment over and over in her head. She was still giddy when she fell asleep. Maybe he kissed her because he had wanted to? Or maybe the kiss was on a dare…but then why would he say something that clearly said that he thought she looked good? Another dare? She didn't know. Kel decided to stop thinking about it and go to sleep. She was giving herself a headache.

(((Morning)))

Kel woke with a yawn, still extremely giddy about the events of last night. She did her morning routine, picking the most complicated and most vigorous practice dance to wear off some of the excess energy her body held. She then heard the bell, and raced off to breakfast. She was the first one in there, and as she quickly figured out, the porridge wasn't ready yet.

"Why aren't we bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning!" one of the cooks exclaimed as Kel came up to the line.

"I was just up early," Kel replied, blushing a little. Hearing the conversation, the other cooks came over.

"You're right Ed!" another cook exclaimed, "She's actually smiling this morning!"

"And her face isn't all stony!" added another. Kel couldn't say anything; she just blushed deeper and tried to change the subject. By the time the other boys had come in, Kel was already seated at the usual table, waiting happily. Most of the boys that knew her raised an eyebrow or two at her happiness. She had never shown this much emotion in front of them. And they all wondered what had made her so happy. Merric especially.

(((Merric's POV)))

Merric hadn't given up his investigation on what was going on with Kel…and Neal…he had just put it aside. He decided to resume it after what he saw the night before. He had seen Neal slip off after dinner and follow Kel to her rooms. He didn't know what he had done there, and he was bummed. It was all Owen's fault that he couldn't follow Neal to Kel's room. Owen just _had_ to have Merric see his newly feng shui-ed room. But now Merric would stop at nothing to figure out Mission Kel as he called it.

(((Kel's POV)))

Only until all the boys were seated did Kel notice that someone was missing. It was Neal. Just then Wyldon burst into the mess hall and signaled for everyone to rise, he than started the prayer, and there was a confused "so mote it be" at the end for Neal wasn't there, and it was custom to wait for everyone before they started eating. Kel slowly stood and walked over to Wyldon's table. She stood there, waiting for him to notice, her hands locked behind her back to hide the shaking.

"Yes?" Wyldon asked her, his brow rising slightly. This was the first time someone had approached him during a meal.

"Begging your pardon my lord, but Nealan of Queenscove hasn't arrived yet," Kel replied hesitantly.

"Ah," Wyldon began, "Nealan had a family matter to see too at Queenscove, and was transported there for the time being. You may take your seat." He finished. Kel quickly thanked him and bowed, then returned to her seat. Her friends bombarded her first with questions about Neal, then with questions about why she was so happy.

"Hey Kel," Merric asked, "how come you're so happy?" Kel blushed and tried to think of an intelligent response that wouldn't give away anything.

"Um, well, I—I'm an aunt." Kel said, hoping they would buy it. They did. They were boys after all. They congratulated her, and slapped her on the back, nearly choking her. Kel hated lying to them, but she couldn't tell them the truth. She wished they were girls. They would understand. But alas, she was stuck with a bunch of immature boys. But they were alright once you got to know them.

Poor Neal though. She felt bad for her best friend. But, maybe he wasn't here because of her! Or maybe he faked it, and was hiding in his room…Kel left the mess hall with these puzzling thoughts, making a quick stop at the infirmary. Duke Baird wasn't there, so that meant that Neal wasn't there. She hurried along to her room to collect her things for classes.

The week went by slowly without Neal there to cheer them up, and make them feel dumb and smart at the same time. But on the morning of the next health class, Neal showed up in the mess hall. He didn't look like his normal still asleep self. He looked like he _was_ asleep. In his porridge to be exact. Wyldon came in, and Kel had to shake Neal awake to get him to stand up. Once the prayer was over, Neal seemed to wake up a little. Just enough to realize Kel was sitting next to him, a stiff warmth at his side. He sighed in his porridge and made a decision. They needed to fix this. Soon.

(((Later)))

Before the pages knew it, it was dinner time, then the pages were trudging off to health class.

"So, my ducklings," Neal began, using his old nickname for them, "has anything new and exciting happened whilst I've been away?" he asked. Most of the boys made grunting noises. Since Neal spoke boy, he understood what they meant. But then Merric spoke up, the enthusiastic investigator.

"Well, the only thing you missed was Kel," Merric began. Neal raised a brow, Kel's eyes widened, and most of the boys looked confused, not remembering what Kel had done. "Well, one morning, Kel was all happy."

"But Kel is happy a lot of the time," Neal said, confused as well. Kel just blushed a little and walked a little faster.

"But not like this," Merric replied, "her mask was completely off and she was actually _smiling_. A nice _big_ smile. It was really…um…different."

"Hmmm…" Neal mused. They all waited for him to continue but apparently Neal had other plans. They reached health class and sat at their usual tables, Kel and Neal, Owen and Merric, and Seaver and Esmond. Kel and Neal sat in silence while all the other pages talked loudly. Kel was stealing glances at Neal, and Neal was sneaking glances at Kel. Sir Broderick came in and asked for their assignments. They all handed them in, and resumed loud talking while Broderick graded them. Once he was done, he handed the papers back and started the class.

This time he talked about how babies are made, how long it was in the womb, and the process a mother has to go through to deliver a baby. He then said that as men, they should be prepared to run errands such as getting bizarre foods, helping the mother get around, and helping her deliver the baby. Then he turned to Kel.

"And you," He began, speaking to Kel, "You must be prepared for nausea, intense pain when the baby is being delivered, and you must be prepared to carry what will feel like hundreds of pounds on your stomach." Kel just nodded, concealing the blush that was boiling its way to the top. "Now for the second part of our lesson. Taking care of a baby."

Broderick then pulled out what looked like a live baby. He explained to them that it was made by Numair, and it was magicked to do exactly what a real baby would do. He demonstrated this by shaking the baby, causing it to cry. It took some time for him to get it to quiet. First he tried rocking it, but that only caused it to cry even more and spit up on him. Then he tried giving it some milk out of a skin with a special attachment on the opening. He explained that these were designed to resemble a mother's breast. But the "baby" didn't like that either, and started crying even louder. Then as a last resort, he checked the diaper. That was the problem. So Broderick showed them how to change a diaper, step by step.

"Any questions?" Broderick asked the disgusted class. Quinden raised his hand.

"How come you are teaching us all this?" He asked, a sneer on his face. "I mean its not like were going to go get girls pregnant."

"This is why," Sir Broderick replied, pulling out a wooden box full of babies. "Your new assignment is to pair up, and take care of a baby for six days. Starting tonight, and ending next week on the next health class. For most of you, you will switch roles about halfway through the assignment, one being the father, and one being the mother, then switching, so you both have the chance to be the father." Most of the pages groaned. "But only Keladry and her partner will not switch, since she is a girl." Kel was so embarrassed. She just hoped she wasn't paired with Quinden. "Now for the partners," Sir Broderick began. "The person you are seated next to shall be your partner." "No switching!" He barked after several pages got up.

Kel and Neal looked at each other and stared. Roughly the same thoughts going on in both of their heads. _Oh Mithros! I'm going to have a baby with my best friend! _While the others were also having the same thoughts…_Oh Mithros! I'm going to have a baby with a **man**! _As you can see, no one was particularly happy with this assignment.

"You must treat this baby as if it were alive. It will die of you don't take care of it properly, and it will stink of you don't change it's diaper. You must go to the kitchens to fetch milk for it, you must go to infirmary if it is sick, the healers have a special spell to cure it, and you _must_ take care of it. Or you fail this class. If you fail, you must take it again until you pass." None of the pages spoke. "I have arranged rooms for you all with _two _beds. In Keladry and Nealan's case, with a screen. They are in the Squires wing, and will have your names written on slates. Come up as pairs and select your children. I expect _no _funny business or you may answer to Lord Wyldon.

So two by two, they trudged up to the box full of babies and selected one. When it was Kel and Neal's turn, they went up and stared into he box.

"You can pick," Neal murmured. Kel smiled at him and moved closer. There were only four left. Two had brown eyes, one had hazel, but the last one was the one she was drawn to. She had startling green eyes. Just like Neal. And that was the one Kel chose. Once all the pages had chosen children, Sir Broderick cleared his throat.

"You must name your children," He said to the class, "then you must tell the class what the name is, and I shall record it. This will test your compromising skills." So Kel and Neal started brainstorming, and decided on a name faster than any of the others. "I will call your names, and you will tell me the name of your child."

"Owen and Merric?"

"Ferdinando," Owen replied. Most of the class snickered, and Merric pointed to Owen.

"Esmond and Seaver?"

"Bellatrix."

"Keladry and Nealan?"

"Avelina."

Kel didn't hear the rest, she was too preoccupied. But she did remember one name that was particularly unique. It was a baby boy named Potato. The class was dismissed and the pages were given directions to gather all they would need and take it to their new rooms. So off the pages went. Neal had offered to take the baby until they got to their new room, and Kel had accepted after much protesting. So she headed off to her room, and Lalasa helped her pack her clothes, weapons, bathing supplies, stuff for classes, and two lucky cats. She then said goodbye to Lalasa, Jump, and the sparrows, telling them of her assignment. Lalasa laughed outright at this.

"Milady, that's torture!" She cried in between fits of laughter. Kel nodded miserably and was out the door. When she finally found her and Neal's room, Neal was already there. He was holding a squalling baby in his arms trying to make it stop. His hair looked like it had been yanked, his clothed showed a little spit up, and he looked exhausted. Kel tried not to laugh at his appearance. She quickly set her stuff down on her side of the room and rushed over to help him. She pried the baby from his grasp and set it on the desk. She then checked the diaper, just like with Sir Broderick, that was the problem. She told Neal to get a fresh diaper. She quickly changed it and turned to Neal.

"Did you pay any attention to Sir Broderick today?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"Um…well…I…" was all Neal could say.

"I thought so," Kel said. She then thought up a plan. "Here's what were going to do," Kel began. "I want you to go to the kitchens and get some milk, a skin, and beg some fruit from the cooks. I'm going to take the baby, and go to the infirmary for some diapers. If they have any." They split up, ran their errands and were back in their room fifteen minutes later.

"What is the fruit for?" Neal asked as he was walking into the room. "It's getting really heavy."

"Us" Kel replied and smiled. Neal smiled back. Just then Kel remembered something. The baby had no bed. She turned to Neal. "Will you go to the carpenters and see if they can make a crib?" she asked Neal. "While I stay with the baby?" Neal nodded and left the room.

(((Neal's POV)))

Neal reached the carpenters and made his request. The head carpenter smiled and went into the backroom, coming out with a ready-made crib.

"I was a wonderin' when the first of ya would be comin' around," the carpenter said when he gave Neal the crib. "Sir Broderick wanted a couple o these made for ya." He added when Neal raised a brow.

"Ah," Neal said. "It makes sense." He left the carpenters with a smile on his face. He was almost to his and Kel's room when he met up with Merric. Merric was red-faced and frustrated.

"We can't get the dang thing to shut up!" He told Neal in frustration.

"Did you try the diaper?" Neal asked wickedly. Merric cursed and marched into his and Owen's room. Neal finished the walk to his room and had difficulty opening the door. He walked into the room completely forgetting that Kel was in there. She nearly scared him to death. She had been behind the screen separating half of the room, and had come out when she heard the door open. The sight of her had made Neal drop the crib. Kel scowled at him and went over to the crib. She handed Neal the baby and turned the crib inspecting it for damage. It appeared to be alright so she told Neal to put the baby in it. He obliged. The baby was asleep almost instantly. Neal heaved a sigh if relief. Then yawned hugely.

"I think that baby's got the right idea," Neal said through another yawn.

"I think you're right," Kel agreed. There was an awkward moment before Neal broke the silence.

"Goodnight Kel."

"Goodnight."

Kel went behind her screen and started readying herself for bed. She had her shirt and breastband off when Neal came around the screen. Kel jumped and tried to cover herself up.

"**_NEAL_!**" Kel screeched. Neal startled, looked over at Kel and blushed ferociously, his eyes wide. He then ran back to the other side of the screen.

"I'm sorry Kel," Neal began, "I forgot you were over there." Kel didn't say anything. "And I had to use the privy."

"It's okay," Kel said quietly. "You didn't mean too." She hurried and put her nightshirt on and crawled in bed. "You can go to the privy now," She told him.

"Thanks," he replied. He quickly went to the bathroom and rushed back to his side, calling himself fifteen kinds of idiot. How could he do such a thing? And to his crush! But it had been a good view…_BAD Neal! _Neal shook his head at his own stupidity and fell asleep. Thinking about Kel.

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the ORIGINAL idea of this story. What did you think? It's not as funny as some of the other chapters…but I try…I hope you liked it anyways. Please review. 


	6. What's This? Was That A Kiss?

Whew…glad that's over…Chapter 11 of Stuck in a Hole I mean…but now I can write another chapter for this story.

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada…we all know this one…

_Neal shook his head at his own stupidity and fell asleep. Thinking about Kel.

* * *

_

(((Kel's POV)))

Kel was barely asleep for an hour when she awoke to the sound of a squalling baby. She leaped out of bed, closely followed by a drowsy and ruffled Neal. A Neal without a shirt on… They rushed over to the crib and Kel drew out the infant. She rocked the baby and shushed it to no avail. She checked the diaper, and still it didn't shush. She fetched a skin of milk and discovered that that was the problem. The baby drank all of the skin and was silent for a total of ten minutes. Then it was Neal's turn. Kel instructed him to burp the baby, and that only resulted in spit up on Neal's bare back. All the while Kel couldn't help but notice his bare chest.

_Does he always sleep without a shirt on? _Kel mused to herself, lost in her thoughts. And completely oblivious to the fiasco going on around her. _Or maybe he sleeps bare and he just couldn't do that while I'm around…even though I wouldn't mind…NO! Kel! Uhg! He's your BEST friend! _Scolded the sensible part of her mind. _But he's also your crush…_the um other part of her mind retorted. _And besides…what's sensible anymore anyways…_

"Kel!" Neal cried, startling her out of her thoughts. She went to assist Neal and quickly had the baby quieted. Then Kel turned to Neal.

"Here's what were going to do." She whispered. "We are going to take shifts, next time the baby wakes up, I'll get up and quiet it. The time after that, you get up. And we'll just rotate so we'll both get some sleep. Sound fair?" She asked. Neal nodded and without another word, crawled back into bed.

The two of them only had to get up a total of two more times in the night. Once, to change it's diaper, and once to feed it.

Until now.

The baby woke with a cry, causing Kel and Neal to wake as well. Kel slowly drew herself out of bed and walked over to the baby. She tried everything, the diaper, a flask of milk, burping, rocking, and she even checked to make sure it wasn't sick. She finally sat down in a chair and started singing. It was a song about a sad princess. About her troubles and her love. Out of the corner of her eye, Kel had seen Neal shift slightly to hear the song. She smiled to herself and let herself fall into the rhythm of the song. She forgot the she was a knight in training. She forgot that she was in the same room as her crush. And she forgot her fears and her troubles.

She finished the last line of the song just as the baby was falling asleep. She gently put it back in its crib and glanced over at Neal. He was sitting up, and looking intently at Kel.

"You'll make a wonderful mother one day," He murmured, "And one man very happy."

(((In the Morning)))

The morning dawned bright and cheery. The mood not fitting those of the pages. Most of them had barely gotten any sleep, while the rest had gotten none. Kel, Neal and the baby made their way down to the mess hall, cheerily saying hello to all of the drowsy and red-eyed pages.They gruntedin reply.They got their breakfast, and a skin of milk for the baby. Then theysat down at their usual table and waited for the others to sit down. Then they waited for the Stump to arrive. The Stump was unusually late that morning, causing all of the pages to wonder. When the Lord Wyldon finally arrived, he looked very cross and very cranky. He said the morning prayers then told them he needed to have a word with them all after breakfast. So the pages ate their breakfast as best as they could.

It was awfully hard since most of the pages had babies to feed also. Wyldon finished eating, stood up, and then cleared his throat. None of the pages heard him. He scowled and cleared his throat again, this time with more force. The pages quieted instantly. Much better.

"I am to understand that most of you have babies in your care," Wyldon began while the pages nodded. "Since you are responsible for these babies, you must find a suitable place for them to be while you are in your classes and on the practice courts. I refuse to allow these babies to hinder your learning. Sir Broderick and I have come up with several places for you to take your –cough- children. You just have to find them. You have an hour. You are dismissed."

As the pages prepared to leave, Wyldon spoke out again.

"Also Page Keladry and Page Nealan report to me in one bell's time."

Kel and Neal exchanged puzzled glances before packing up their baby and heading off into the palace.

"So…where are we going to take the baby?" Neal asked, as he sucked his lower lip in thought.

"Easy." Kel replied. Neal was flabbergasted. How could she have thought of a place that fast? "We take it to Lalasa."

"Ah," Neal began, finally understanding. "Makes sense." Kel just gave him a look that clearly said, "You're hopeless." So the pair headed off to Kel's room. When they walked in, They were surrounded by a flurry if feathers, fur, and black hair.

"Milady! Milady!" Lalasa cried. "I haven't seen you in forever! It's been lonely without you! And after you left I realized you are on your own! Who will press and tailor your clothes! Or bring you bathwater! Or—or…"

"Lalasa, calm down! I've only been gone for a day!" Kel said with a chuckle. " And besides I managed for a year without you, I'll be fine for a week."

"Oh," Lalasa replied, sheepish. "I suppose you are right." She added. All Neal could do was raise a brow. "Oh milady! Is that the baby? Hand her over!" Lalasa cried after a minute of silence. Kel complied. As Lalasa cooed over the baby, Kel quickly explained that they needed a babysitter. At the mention of babysitter Lalasa exclaimed that she would be more than happy to be of service. Kel and Neal thanked her heavily, and left.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Neal said with a sigh.

"Me too," Kel agreed. They walked in comfortable silence on their way to Wyldon's office.

"I wonder if she knows the baby's not real…"

(((Half an hour later)))

Thirty minutes later saw Kel and Neal standing in Lord Wyldon's office, waiting for him to speak.

"Now I understand that you two have been assigned to share a room. Am I right?"

"Yes sir," both Kel and Neal chorused.

"Keladry, you remember my rule about the door staying open at all times when a man is in your rooms or vise versa?"

"Yes sir"

"Well we are going to have to make an exception. You may close the door to this room, and this room only. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Kel replied.

"Now I have arranged for a scrying spell to be put on your room, so that we can always watch you. There will be one on Nealan's half, Keladry's half, and by the doorway. The only place that the scrying spells will not be is in the privy. So I would highly suggest that you change in there."

"So would I…" Neal muttered.

"What was that Nealan?" Wyldon snapped.

"Nothing sir."

"The spells will take effect as soon as possible. You are dismissed."

(((Ten minutes later)))

"So they let us close the door, but then they scry on us. What's the point? I'd just rather leave the door open…" Grumbled Neal.

"They are just trying to make sure we aren't doing anything—err—inappropriate." Said Kel with a little blush.

"I know," Said Neal, "but they are treating us like criminals. I mean we aren't even old enough to be doing the kind of things that they are suggesting, and of we were, we probably wouldn't be doing it…" Neal said, noticing Kel's blush. All Kel could do was nod. Kel and Neal walked in an uncomfortable silence the rest of the way to their first class.

(((Almost dinnertime)))

Kel was on her way to pick up the baby from Lalasa, and to hopefully take a quick bath before dinner. When she arrived at her room, she found Lalasa, and the baby asleep. She smiled at the two and called for some water to be brought up.

Kel was in the middle of her bath when a knock on her door sounded. Lalasa got up and made sure Kel was concealed behind the privy door before answering. The door opened to reveal a fully washed and clothed Neal. But Kel didn't know that yet.

"Why hello master Nealan!" Lalasa said loudly for Kel's benefit. _Oh great_. Kel thought to herself. _Just the person I need walking in on me while I'm in the bath. _

"Um hi," Neal replied, looking around for Kel and only seeing the baby. And Jump of course since he was jumping up and down… "Where is Kel?" Neal asked after deciding that she wasn't in the empty room.

"She is in the bath," Lalasa replied, suppressing a smile. Neal blushed visibly.

"Err…well…I'll just come back…later then…" Neal mumbled as he fled Kel's room.

After Kel was done with her bath, she hurriedly got dressed, and grabbed the baby before she sped out the door. She got there just in time. Just as she was sitting down with her food, the Stump arrived. He said the prayer quickly and the pages were allowed to eat. Kel and Neal took turns feeding the baby and feeding themselves. It was very tedious work and it took them longer than usual to finish their dinner. Even longer than breakfast.

(((Back in the room)))

Kel had gone back to the room with the baby while Neal had gone for fresh diapers and more milk skins. Once he arrived, he dumped his load and froze.

"Oh yes, there's definitely magic in our room. I can feel it." He told Kel.

"Splendid" Kel muttered as she was putting the baby to sleep.

(((Meanwhile…)))

In a room across the palace from our dear Keladry and Nealan's, two glum soldiers sat watching three huge mirrors that glowed black around the edges. The work of Master Salmalín. The two soldiers (one named Diego, and one named Boric) watched the two pages put the child they were supposed to take care of to bed, have a little discussion, and sit down and do homework together. Then finally at the lights out bell, the pages went to bed. Diego and Boric decided that only one man was needed to watch sleeping people. So they took turns napping.

Just as Boric was about to settle into sleep, an ear-splitting cry tore through the air. Boric jumped up in horror, searching for the noise. When he finally realized that it was coming from the mirrors he relaxed, and went to watch the show. It was Nealan's turn to get up and quiet the baby. He did so successfully be giving it a skin of milk. And putting it back to sleep. It was all very boring.

"When I took this job I thought at least there would be some action." Grumbled Diego. Boric grunted in reply.

Thirty minutes later, the baby woke again. Kel got up, and quieted the baby in ten seconds flat. Neal thought it might be a world record. The baby woke for a third time an hour later, and a groaning Neal got up to quiet it. But quiet was the very last thing the baby was. Neal tried everything, and none of his efforts worked. They made the baby cry louder if anything.

"Neal can you please shut the thing up!" Kel moaned from her bed.

"Well maybe if you get up and help me, it wouldn't be so damn loud!" he yelled back at her. ("Finally some action!" said Boric)

"It's not my turn!" Kel snapped back at him. But five more minutes of crying was all Kel could take. She tore off her sheets and walked over to Neal. He turned to her glaring and shoved the baby in her arms. She shoved it back. "It's still not my turn." She informed him coldly. ("Ooo this is gettin' good!")

"But you know how to do these things!" Neal cried.

"Well so do you!" Kel snapped back.

"No I don't!"

"Well maybe you should actually pay attention in health class then!" Kel yelled, lack of sleep finally taking it's toll on her. Making her lose her Yamani calm.

"Well maybe I should!"

"No, Neal, you should grow up!"

"I'll have you know that I am a lot older than you. And far more mature than a naive fourteen year old." Neal told her icily. He had gone too far. And he knew it. But that didn't stop our Kel. She started yelling at him and cursing him in Yamani. "You know I have no idea what the hell you just said." Snapped Neal.

"Maybe that was the point." ("Oh BURN!")

"Kel—you—"

"Neal—stop being such an ass." And with that, Kel turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door behind her. ("No Keladry! No!")

Kel ran as fast as she could to the palace walls. She found a niche in a wall and huddled there, her chin resting on her knees. A single tear leaked down her cheek. She didn't know how long she sat there, but It was long enough for her legs to cramp up, and for her arms to ache. She was deep in mediation when a solid warmth at her side disturbed her thoughts. She looked coldly over at Neal. He was staring out into the night sky, avoiding her gaze. They sat there in a pained silence until Neal spoke up.

"Kel—I—," Neal began, looking up. "I—what I'm trying to say is—" Kel looked up too. Neal's eyes were bright in the dim torchlight, like two emeralds. He caught her gaze and held it. _Why did I even fall for him? _Kel asked herself. _He can't even say he's sorry. _Just then, Neal placed his lips upon hers. The kiss was short,sweet, and full of life. It sentheat waves through her body. _Oh…_Kel's mind mused._ That's why…_

_

* * *

_

Did you see that? DID you _SEE_ that! That was a KISS! A _KISS_ people! -clap, clap, clap- Now that'll be 20 bucks. Kidding...but you do owe me a **_REVIEW!_** hehe...


	7. Nasty Little Eavesdroppers!

Ok, I decided to update, just for the heck of it. This chapter might not be very long, so bear with me. And be thankful I even updated…Sarah…Janni…hehe…ok, anyhow, on with the story…

Disclaimer: ok, lets see…hmmm…nope, I don't own that…not that…nope…oh! Wait…no…hmmm…YES! I own the plot, aaaaand…-drum roll- Boric and Diego! Haha!

* * *

_Just then, Neal placed his lips upon hers. The kiss was sweet, and full of life, sending heat waves through her body. **Oh…**Kel's mind mused. **That's why…**_

When Neal removed his lips from hers, all Kel could do was stare. And stare. And of course blush. Her blush was impossible to conceal, and it grew darker and more noticeable as the seconds flew by. And, Neal did notice, and started blushing as well. They sat in an uncomfortable, blushing silence before Neal finally spoke up.

"Kel…I…" Neal began quietly, working up the nerve to say what was on his mind.

"I know. You didn't mean to." Kel told him quietly, turning away from him. "No one ever does." Kel quietly got up and walked away, leaving Neal completely flabbergasted. What did she mean by "no one ever does?" had Kel been kissed before? Was she hurt by it? Neal didn't know what happened, but he would cause bodily harm to whoever did something.

(((Back in the room)))

Boric and Diego watched as Kel stalked back into the room, slamming the door behind her. Boric and Diego exchanged glances, and sat in the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"Oh this is better than _I love Lucy_ re-runs!" Diego said excitedly. Boric nodded enthusiastically. Kel hastily crawled back into bed and lay there from some time. She cried herself to sleep. When Neal came, in, and went to the privy, he didn't notice her tear-stained cheeks or her soaked pillow.

(((In the morning)))

Kel woke up earlier than usual despite her late night, and headed off towards the mess hall. To her surprise, she wasn't the only one in the mess hall. Owen and Merric were there also, trying to comfort the squalling baby. Kel, her motherly instincts taking over, went over and helped them put the baby to sleep.

"Thank you Kel!" Owen said gratefully, and sat down with a plop. He was instantly asleep. Merric nodded to Kel in silent thanks and was also instantly asleep. Kel figured he was too tired to even talk. She chuckled quietly to herself and went to collect breakfast for herself and the two boys. By the time she had made her last trip up, all of the boys were there and were quietly awaiting the arrival of Lord Wyldon. No one noticed that Kel and Neal weren't talking, or looking at each other. Or acknowledging each other's existence. When Wyldon walked into the mess hall, Kel nudged Owen and Merric awake. They all stood for the Morning Prayer and then there was a series of thumps as each boy plopped down into their chair, to tired to stand for more than five minutes.

"So, Owen did you enjoy your nap?" Neal inquired lazily, deliberately not looking at Kel.

"Oh yes!" Owen replied enthusiastically, "I dreamed about the magical flying giraffes from poofy-land!"

Silence.

Owen didn't seem to notice; he was too intent on his food. It was then that Kel noticed that Neal hadn't sat down by her. And that she hadn't sat down by him. The order of the table went like this: on one side, there was Esmond, Merric, Kel, then Owen, and on the other side, it went Neal, Prosper, Iden, then Warric. This was not normal. Neither Kel, Neal, Merric, nor Owen were in their proper places. This worried Kel. But not that much. She was still pretty mad about the events of last night.

(((Later that evening)))

(((Merric's POV)))

Kel and Neal still hadn't spoken to each other all day. Merric was getting even more suspicious. Since this was the longest Kel and Neal had ever gone without speaking to each other. The previous record was four hours…Merric, who really wanted to find out what was going on, decided to follow Kel back to her rooms that night. He was a constant shadow as Kel visited Lalasa, his room looking for him, the privy (he didn't go in there though), and finally, her and Neal's room. Kel closed the door almost in his face, and he swore quietly. How was he supposed to find out what was going on when the door was closed? He pressed his ear to the door. He could hear Neal almost as if he were right in front of him. Which he kinda was.

"Kel, about last night." L_ast night? _Merrc thought. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, or bring back old memories, but will you tell me what you meant when you said that?" S_aid what? _Merric was going to doe if he didn't find out soon.

"It's not important," Merric heard Kel mumble.

"Not important? Of course its important!" Neal half screeched. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me." He added in a much softer tone. Kel was silent for a minute before she opened her mouth.

"When I was—" She began.

"There you are Merric!" Owen hollered from the other end of the hallway. Merric swore again. He was getting good at swearing. It made him feel better inside. He didn't actually know why, but that is beside the point. Merric backed away from the door just in time before it opened to reveal Kel and Neal. Both with raised eyebrows. "I've been looking all over for you!" Owen said as he dragged Merric away. "Where have you been?"

Kel and Neal snickered at the sight of the chubby boy dragging Merric away. Merric looked horrified and mouthed the words "help me," before disappearing around a corner.

(((Boric and Diego's POV))) **bold**

(((Two minutes earlier)))

**Boric and Diego were paying rapt attention to the conversation that was unfolding before them. **

"When I was—" The heard Kel say before she was so rudely interrupted by a shout from the hall.

"**Awww man!" Diego whined, "and just when she was getting to the good part!"**

"**I know!"**

**They watched as Kel and Neal stared out of the room for two minutes. They actually got bored halfway through. They have very short attention spans if something gets boring. Finally the chuckling Kel and Neal closed the door.**

"How much do you think he heard?" Kel asked Neal worriedly.

"Not that much," replied Neal, "And besides, if he heard anything at all, do you think he would actually know what we were talking about?"

"True."

"Now tell me."

"Tell you what?" Kel asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me. I know that trick."

"Fine. Well, when I was ten, and we had just moved back to Tortall from the Yamani isles, a couple of boys were playing a game. They all dared each other to kiss me. So they all did, and then laughed at me when I thought it was real. It hurt. One boy even pretended it was real for a time. Before he then brought all his friends along and had them hide in the woods while I made a complete fool of myself. I promised myself I would never ever love a man again."

"**That's deep!" Boric said with a sniffle.**

"**And so sad!" added Diego, also with a sniffle.**

"Oh Kel, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Neal said quietly.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anyways, you won your dare." Kel said bitterly.

**Boric and Diego winced at the comment. Then it hit them. He kissed her! **

(((Ten minutes later)))

Boric waited outside of Lord Wyldon's office. Diego had stayed behind to make sure they didn't do anything "unacceptable".

"You may enter," Lord Wyldon called from inside his office.

* * *

Hehe. I know. I'm evil. But it is so very entertaining to read all of your death threats when I get them. They make my day. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.  


	8. A Big Problem! Sorta

**You guys should thank NealsChick for this chapter…heh…**

Disclaimer: nope. It aint mine. Except for the mentionable Boric and Diego. Heh.

I can't remember the description of Wyldon's office, so I made one up…

* * *

_Boric waited outside of Lord Wyldon's office. Diego had stayed behind to make sure they didn't do anything "unacceptable"._

"_You may enter," Lord Wyldon called from inside his office._

Boric opened the door feeling nervous. Lord Wyldon was not a person to toy with. Boric took a quick look of the room upon entering. He noticed paintings on the wall, papers neatly stacked on the desk, and a little stone hawk figure on one corner. He also noticed that there was no clutter. _Impressive. _Boric thought to himself. _My office only manages to stay clutter-free for two hours…at the most…_When Boric finally finished his "quick" look around the office, he turned and faced a very impatient looking Wyldon.

"Yes?" Wyldon asked. Impatiently.

"Well you see," Boric began, trying to find the right words. "It's about my job, sir."

"And your job would be?"

"Watching Nealan and Keladry, sir."

"Yes, yes, I remember now," Wyldon replied, looking a little more interested. "So, what did you have to say?"

"Well, I, uh…" Boric stammered, losing his nerve. "Well, I discovered something that I think you should know about, its--"

But Boric was stopped short. He had suddenly had a huge flashback. Back to his first kiss. He had been caught kissing the maid's daughter, and was punished and forbidden to see her again. He had said it wasn't fair, and that she should be able to love anyone no matter her status. So Boric ran away with the maid's daughter, and joined the army. And then he ended up here. After his girlfriend dumped him for the blacksmith.

And thus, Boric had a change of heart. Why should the girl Keladry have to be kicked out for kissing a boy? And have to run away and eventually join the army? And then to have her little friend Nealan leave her for the blacksmith…the army already has enough fat heartbroken men in it. Why add a heartbroken woman? Best let them kiss and be happy with their lives. At least until someone else notices. Then that someone else can ruin their lives and it'll be their fault if Keladry gets fat and joins the army. Yes. That was a good plan.

"I uh, well…one of the mirrors is broken in the scrying room…it keeps replaying the same scene over and over and over again." Boric finally said, scrambling to come up with a believable lie.

"That's it?" Wyldon asked, looking a tad bit disappointed.

"Yes sir."

"Well, then see to it that you give word to Master Numair so he can go and fix it. Wouldn't want to leave the pages unguarded…"

"Right away sir."

(((Ten minutes earlier)))

"_Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anyways, you won your dare." Kel said bitterly._

"What dare?" Neal asked, very confused. "There was no dare!" Kel didn't look at him. "What, you don't think that maybe someone actually likes you? Enough to kiss you?"

"No," Kel shot back, "Who could ever love Kel, the Yamani Lump. A.K.A. the COW."

"_I _love you." Neal replied quietly. This made Kel turn around and look at Neal. Really look at him. His smile was sincere, his eyes soft, and full of longing. Kel opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Neal's mouth pressed against hers. The kiss was almost as sweet as the first, soft and sweet, his lips caressing her own. As the kiss slowly deepened, Neal started snaking his arms around her waist. But Kel pulled away. The look in his eyes was enough, to make her want to start kissing him again, but she shoed that feeling away.

"I'm sorry," Kel began in response to the unasked question, "I'm, not ready for this," she whispered before slipping behind her side of the wall thingy, leaving Neal even more confused than he really was.

This left Neal even more confused than he already was. Standing there, staring at the wall that separated his and Kel's bed. _What did Kel mean by 'I'm not ready for this?' She seemed like she was enjoying the kiss, but then she pulled away. It didn't make any sense. I mean, I think she likes me, but I just don't know. Love is so complicated. Why did this have to happen to me? And right after I gathered up all the guts I possessed to tell her that I loved her…_

(((Meanwhile)))

Across the room, another person was as confused as our poor Neal. _Why did he have to kiss me today? Why not after we were best friends again? I would have been in a much better mood. And to make things worse, I'm totally PMSing. Oh I am so confused. This is the first time a guy has actually liked me since like ever, and he just so happens to be my best friend. I know I like him and all, he's handsome, and funny, and so sweet. And awful cute when he is confused… But I don't know what to do! Too many decisions at once! And besides! I don't even know how to kiss! Oh...Oh…Oh…_

_Oh and Wyldon. He'll definitely have a problem with this. Oh yes. Most definitely. That's why he put the scrying spells on our room. Oh Mithros. _

At this realization, Kel rushed over to Neal's side of the room. Completely forgetting her rush to _her_ side of the room minutes earlier. And forgetting that Neal could be completely naked and she wouldn't know it cause she just rushed on over. But luck was on her side. Neal wasn't _completely_ naked, just halfway. But Kel was still embarrassed.

"Oh sorry Neal," Kel said as she turned around with a "concealed" blush on her face, after seeing Neal without a shirt on and his breeches half down.

"Its ok," Neal replied, "It doesn't matter to us guys, we go shirtless all the time in public. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked. Kel could tell he was confused.

"Oh, well, I was thinking, and I realized that when we…uh…" Kel began, turning around.

"Kissed?" Neal supplied.

"Yes…that…well, I realized that people were watching us…through those scrying spells…"

"Damn."

"Language Nealan,"

"What is it with you and the math teacher always saying that to me! No one else says it to me!" Neal cried, glaring at Kel, with his hands on his hips.

"That's not important, we have something else much bigger to deal with." Kel said, waving her hand. Neal just nodded, and turned his mind to the more important problem at hand. He wandered over to his unmade bed and sat down. Kel sat down next to him. Both were deep in thought. Until the baby started crying. Acting on instinct, Kel got up to quiet the baby. A skin of milk and ten minutes later, the baby was quiet again.

When Kel sat down again on the bed, Neal jumped. Apparently he had been deep in thought.

"I was thinking," Neal began. Kel just looked at him. That was Neal for you, always stating the obvious. "We can't do anything about our problem tonight, so we should just go to bed," "I—I mean…"

"I know what you meant." Kel interrupted before she hid behind her side of the wall thingy.

(((The Morning)))

… … … … … … … … … … …

* * *

Heh…review to find out what happens in the morning! Moohoohoohahahaha!

**I know. I'm evil. But I enjoy it.**


End file.
